Start Again
by Ceridwen-sama
Summary: "I want to start again." "Huh?" "I want us to start again." "Sasuke.." "I hurt you, and I hate myself for that.. I want to start again. Have a better beginning." "But I like this one.. this story right now." "I don't." One-shot, Songfic-sorta- EDITED


_**Author's Note: The song is 'Start Again' by 'Red' listen to it. The lyrics had to be removed... You're gonna have to listen to the song to understand what's happening. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did, Sasuke and Sakura would be together by now. I don't anything but the story.**_

* * *

**Start Again**

.

.

.

.

.

.

_It's regret, I think that really is the worst kind of pain.. yeah guilt is bad, and sadness is bad, but regret is the sickly combination of both._

_-unknown_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Why won't you ever tell me anything?"_

_"It's none of your concern."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Am I just suppose to stand by and watch you tear yourself apart?"_

_"Then don't watch, but just stay out of it"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"I'm so in love with you I can't even stand it!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Sakura..."_

_"Sasuke..."_

_"Thank you for everything."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Don't leave me!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"I'm suffering now because I had those ties!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Take me with you Sasuke!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"I lost everything once, I don't want to have to see that again."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"I don't know what I'm suppose to do.."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke hated the look in her eyes.

The look that said she didn't forgive him this time.

She was the one who was always there... even if she was unwanted.

She was the one who always tried to help him... even if he didn't want it.

She was the one who loved him when he needed it most.

She watched out for him.

Sacrificed everything for him.

But he didn't do a thing for her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"So you're finally back.."_

_"Hn."_

_"I hope you feel better soon Sasuke...kun"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

He didn't deserve her kindness.

He didn't deserve her love.

She should just stop loving him..

She didn't deserve the heartache.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She walked away from him.

Ignored him.

He tried to talk to her.

He even tried to listen when she talked to Naruto.

He tried to be there for her, like she was for him.

He tried to open up to her.

He tried.. but found he couldn't.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He tried to make her see.

He tried to help her out.

He tried to show her his regret.

He tried to make her see his pain.

He tried so hard.

But, he knew it was all in vain.

.

.

.

.

.

_"I'm Sakura Haruno!"_

_"I am Sasuke Uchiha."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

He knocked on her door.

Flowers in his hand.

He held them up so they would be the first thing she saw.

His heart sped up when he heard the door open.

She gasped and took the roses.

_"Thank you Sasuke! they're beautiful."_

He watched her smile happily and take in the scent of the flowers.

_"You're welcome."_

He turned around to walk away.

She grabbed his hand.

He looked at her over his shoulder.

_"Would you like to come in?"_

He smirked.

_"Sure."_

He became a little happier that day.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"I want to start again."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I want us to start again."_

_"Sasuke.."_

_"I hurt you, and I hate myself for that.. I want to start again. Have a better beginning."_

_"But I like this one.. this story right now."_

_"I don't."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

She held him tight.

He cried into her shoulder.

It was too much.

But she was here with him.

_"It's alright Sasuke.. I'm here."_

He held onto her tighter.

Itachi had loved him all along.

Itachi did everything for him.

And what did he do?

_"I'm here for you Sasuke."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"I'm so in love with you I can't even stand it!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Sakura.."_

_"Sasuke.."_

_"Thank you for everything."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

She left on a mission.

It was only supposed to be for a week.

It's been two.

She hasn't come back yet.

She could be dead.

He started to panic.

Is she okay?

Is she alive?

He couldn't live without her.

She made him feel safe.

She kept away his nightmares.

She helped him heal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"I want to start again."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I want us to start again."_

_"Sasuke.."_

_"I hurt you, and I hate myself for that.. I want to start again. Have a better beginning."_

_"But I like this one.. this story right now."_

_"I don't."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke hated the look in her eyes.

The look that said she didn't forgive him this time.

She was the one who was always there... even if she was unwanted.

She was the one who always tried to help him... even if he didn't want it.

She was the one who loved him when he needed it most.

She watched out for him.

Sacrificed everything for him.

But he didn't do a thing for her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He didn't deserve her kindness.

He didn't deserve her love.

She should just stop loving him..

She didn't deserve the heartache.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Sakura.."_

_"Sasuke.."_

_"Thank you for everything."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Happiness resides not in possessions, and not in gold, happiness dwells in the soul._

_-Democritus_

* * *

**Author's Note: I wrote this a few months ago.. I wasn't gonna put it here of FF because I didn't want to write anything sad.. but I was just going through some old diaries that were in a box under my bed, and found this.**

**I thought I'd put it up because I'm in the mood for sad stuff at the moment.**

**-Ceridwen-sama**


End file.
